


All the time in the world

by Awenna



Category: Casanova (UK)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, F/M, Post-Canon, as in they are both dead and meet then, both of them sort of, i have feelings and there is no fanfic of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: Giacomo and Henriette meet again after all these years. They start with look, then a kiss, then a dance. They can take all the time they want. After all, they have all the time in the world.(Context provided in the notes if needed.)





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> You can put https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2GGnFbAsKE on repeat as a background music to get the full experience.
> 
> So if you have not watched Casanova (UK): 1) You really should. It's by Russell T. Davies with David Tennant and Peter O'Toole (as young and old Casanova) and it's really good. It's absurd, funny, and thoughtful. Also that last scene crushed me so much I had to write a fanfic about it.
> 
> 2) If you want to have some context for this fic without having watched the show, here is a quick rundown to explain it to you. MASSIVE SPOILERS OBVS. Casanova and Henriette are in love, but because of reasons they cannot be together and she ends up married to another man. Casanova spends his life trying to get pardoned to go back to Venice he left decades ago and always fails. He goes into hiding and everybody thinks he's already dead. Towards the end of the story he learns that Henriette is now a widow. He writes to her, but by the time the answer comes, he is about to die. The maid he has made friends with tells him that she is coming, but in reality, Henriette died 6 months prior. The last scene is them meeting again and dancing on this really soft music (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2GGnFbAsKE). This fic takes place then. I've adapted it slightly, but it's roughly the same.

Giacomo closed his eyes and drew his last breath. The next moment he opened his eyes. He was in that dark and damp castle no more. He was back in Venice, at the time of his youth. He revelled at the sight.  
He looked at his clothes. They were made of fine material with shimmering colours. He was young again. A soft smile appeared on his lips.  
He looked around him. It was the night. The sky was full of stars and only a few lanterns were lit. Just enough to see where one was going, but dark enough to keep the atmosphere, that of a dream. Through one of the archways, he could see the glimmer of the lanterns on the water. The sound of that water was one he had missed for so long. He was in the courtyard of one of the many palaces in the city. One he had been in before. With Henriette. He could hear a soft music coming from one of the rooms. There, but distant. He turned towards it for a second and when he came back to his initial position, there she was. Henriette. The love of his life. Still so young. But with older eyes. Eyes of one who has seen and lived so much. Eyes of one who has yearned for more and has finally found what they sought.

  
His heart missed a beat.

  
They faced each other for what seemed like an eternity. Not believing what was in front of their eyes. They took a few steps and fell into each other's arms. They stayed for a few minutes, not moving, just savouring the other's presence. So close. After so long.

  
The music changed in the nearby room. They separated, not by much, just enough to look into each other's eyes, having one of those conversations that came so naturally to them. They moved, putting their hands into the right position for a waltz and started slowly to dance.  
They still had not uttered a word. They were living in the moment. The moment they had waited for for decades. They could take it slowly for now, they had all the time in the world. All the time for those conversations they couldn't have, for those moments they missed of each other's lives, for that feeling of being utterly complete.

  
Henriette was the first to speak. "You were always good at running away and reinventing yourself. I never believed those stories which said you were dead," she paused. " When I arrived here and did not see you, I waited. Waited for you to join where I knew you would be able to stay. No more running away."  
They had arrived at the end of the courtyard, under one of the lanterns. They stopped dancing. He looked at her, taking in everything he had missed for so long, feeling their love radiate. He opened his mouth and answered:  
"No more running."

  
Slowly they closed the gap between their faces and kissed for a very long time. Kissing for all the times they had wanted to, but could not. Kissing to show the world, to show themselves their love. They didn't need to take in their breath, not anymore, not here, and they could just kiss like they had done before, with hunger and passion, with want and need.

  
They had all the time in the world. All the time they had not had in their life. All the time they needed. All the time they wanted. And they would have those conversations. About their lives. About their thoughts. About themselves and about others. They would see some of them. Rocco would meet them the following day. Or what counted as day in this place. Some, they would never meet again.

  
But before all of this, they deepened their kiss. Henriette laughed, put her arms strongly around his neck and jumped so he would catch her, which he did before entering the building through the door next to them and going to the nearest bedroom which was conveniently the first room he found.  
They had so much to catch up on and they would start tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> There is barely any fic on this show that is not an AU/a crossover with another character played by Billie Piper. Which is fine, but I need fics about the show itself and as there aren't a lot here, I guess I have to write them myself.  
> Please send some recs if you have some. Leave a comment if you feel like it. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr, I'm at dontbesoevil. :)


End file.
